Negro como la muerte misma
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Minerva McGonagall pasó los últimos años de su vida buscando en vano la forma de regresar a una época donde había encontrado lo más parecido a un hijo que había conocido nunca. Al lugar y al tiempo donde día tras día la esperaba en silencio un niño de ojos de color negro como la muerte misma. Regalo para Miss Mantequilla.


_Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago._

 **Disclaimer:** Potterverso perteneciente a Jotaká.

 **N/A:** Este fic es un regalo para **Miss Mantequilla** , que escribe unos Dramiones fabulosos y tiene uno de los sarcasmos más agudos que nunca he visto. Por ser una chica genial y por ofrecernos historias tan estupendas. Me pediste un fic en el que McGonagall diera clase a Riddle, y debido a la tremenda diferencia temporal he tenido que hacer un par de arreglillos... la cosa se me fue de las manos y al final salió lo que salió. Espero que te sirva de todas formas y que lo disfrutes tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo. Un abrazo, preciosa, y feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall inspira profundamente y abre los ojos, leyendo de nuevo la fecha de aquel noticiero muggle. 12 de julio de 1936.

 _1936._

Eso no puede estar pasándole de verdad.

Sintiendo un repentino mareo, la bruja se sienta en las escaleras de piedra de aquel apartado callejón londinense. Poco le importa en esos momentos mantener la compostura.

Es una tarde fría para ser verano, y las nubes que cubren el cielo llenando los edificios de sombras, así como los periódicos húmedos que se arrastran con el viento sobre los adoquines grises, provocan en la mujer la sensación de que todo a su alrededor está en blanco y negro. O quizá se trate de un espejismo inducido por el descubrimiento de que, inesperadamente, ha viajado al pasado.

Esa mañana despertó en su habitación de Hogwarts, donde había decidido quedarse todo el verano. La guerra dejó secuelas físicas en la escuela, y muchos fueron los voluntarios para reconstruir las partes dañadas de forma que un nuevo curso pudiera iniciarse en septiembre.

Pero ese día, al no tener nada con lo que ocupar su mucho tiempo libre, McGonagall se había dedicado a pasear por el pasillo, curioseando cuanto estaba a su alcance. Después de tantos años dando clase allí todavía no podía jactarse de conocer a la perfección el colegio. Y eso solo significaba una cosa: le quedaba mucho por aprender.

Por eso, cuando encontró aquella puerta ubicada en una pared en la que podía asegurar que días atrás no había nada, no dudó ni un segundo en entrar. Y lo que halló fue un aula llena de mesas volcadas y sillas amontonadas al fondo.

Se había acercado a los ventanales para contemplar los jardines del colegio, de nuevo verdes y vivos, y al girarse para salir de la habitación descubrió con sorpresa que donde segundos antes estaba la puerta solo había un gran armario de aspecto antiguo.

Y bien porque consideró que aquella podía ser la salida o bien porque realmente deseaba saber qué había en su interior, McGonagall entró en él.

Y apareció en aquel barrio londinense, sin nada a sus espaldas que delatase que acababa de salir de un mueble.

Buscando la forma de regresar al colegio mientras trataba de averiguar cómo ha llegado allí, la profesora se ha dado cuenta de que lo más desconcertante no es el dónde, sino el cuándo.

 _12 de julio de 1936_. Y, si su memoria no le falla, la edición de _El Profeta_ que leyó esa mañana era del 12 de julio de 1998.

—No es posible…

Pero por lo visto lo es.

Y resulta difícil de concebir estar en un tiempo anterior incluso a su propio nacimiento. Un momento que no le corresponde. Un año que no ha sido hecho para ella.

* * *

 _Orfanato Wool, Londres._

Eso reza el cartel metálico junto al portón de lanzas de hierro.

McGonagall no tiene ni idea de cómo ha acabado allí. Lo único que sabe es que se ha puesto a dar vueltas por ese Londres que es su ciudad pero que no conoce, como un familiar lejano con el que compartes sangre aunque nunca le hayas visto. Y de repente, al pasar frente a ese edificio, sintió algo. Un pulso extraño. Una energía vibrante, como un zumbido de magia.

En un orfanato _muggle_ en pleno 1936.

De pronto, un nombre le viene a la mente.

 _Tom Riddle._

Y McGonagall recuerda lo que Dumbledore le ha contado acerca de la infancia de aquel terrible mago.

¿Cuántos orfanatos habría en Londres?

No puede ser verdad, pero lo es. Tiene que serlo. ¿Podría ser casualidad que un armario aparecido de la nada en un aula inexistente de Hogwarts la hubiera transportado al mismo año y el mismo lugar en que un niño camina hacia la oscuridad sin saber que eso le conduciría a matar y morir ebrio de locura?

Necesita saberlo. ¿Estaría allí Tom Riddle?

Es una sensación extraña, la que está sintiendo. Lord Voldemort. Un niño. Un niño de… ¿cuántos, diez años? Pequeño. Vulnerable. Ignorante de su futuro.

Sí. Necesita saberlo.

Ha hablado con la directora del orfanato. Una mujer mentalmente poco estable que guarda muchas botellas de ginebra bajo el escritorio y tropieza con todas las consonantes.

Ni siquiera ha sido necesario utilizar la magia. Ha bastado el carácter sobrio, recto e imponente del que McGonagall siempre ha hecho gala.

 _Soy profesora._ Eso ha dicho. _Especializada en casos especialmente complicados._

—¿Casos complicados?

—Niños con dificultades para concentrarse, hiperactivos, introvertidos… diferentes…

—Diferentes.

—Sí. Diferentes. ¿Cuentan ustedes con algún niño así?

Es tan sencillo como hacer estallar un barril de pólvora. Como acercar una cerilla a una mecha. La llama silba y devora su camino hasta el explosivo.

¡Bam! Estalla.

 _Tom Riddle_. El nombre barbota de los labios de la directora como espuma. _Silencioso. Solitario. Astuto. Misterioso. Problemático. Siempre el centro de todos los accidentes. Nunca culpable. Nunca demostrable._

 _Tom Riddle._

 _Diferente._

McGonagall siente un tirón en la base del estómago. Después del alivio de saber que ese hombre está muerto, volver a oír una confirmación de su existencia resulta terrible. Por mucho que estén hablando de un niño.

Pide verlo.

—Puedo darle un par de clases.

—¿Qué le enseñaría?

—Lo que necesite aprender.

Nada de matemáticas, ni literatura. Nada de historia, inglés o biología. Le enseñaría a ser persona.

La directora del orfanato no lo entiende pero tampoco lo discute, porque cualquier cosa que implique tener entretenido a ese pequeño demonio le parece la mejor de las ideas. _Y además sin coste alguno,_ como hace notar la profesora.

Le ofrece una copa de ginebra y McGonagall la rechaza con un rictus de desagrado. Se abstiene de comentar lo poco correcto que le parece beber en el trabajo y más aún estando al cargo de tantos niños, y en su lugar pide el número de la habitación de Riddle. _Puedo ir yo sola, no es necesario que me acompañe._

Es la habitación 76. McGonagall pica. No recibe respuesta, pero pasados unos segundos la puerta se abre.

—Qué.

Es una voz normal y corriente. De un niño normal y corriente que la mira ceñudamente desde el interior de la habitación.

McGonagall no sabe porqué, pero esperaba algo distinto. Especial. Alguna señal de quién era o quién sería algún día ese chico.

Pero no. Ante sí tiene al asesino más peligroso, al genocida más conocido, al Señor Oscuro más aterrador que ha conocido nunca Gran Bretaña… y está reducido a un metro cuarenta de piel pálida, pelo moreno minuciosamente repeinado y ojos oscuros. Grises, quizá negros.

—Buenos días, Riddle. Me llamo Minerva McGonagall.

Trata de que no le tiemble la voz. Se esfuerza en ajustarse a su figura severa. Pero el niño no parece ni remotamente impresionado.

—Me presentaría yo también, pero veo que no es necesario —habla despacio con cadencias casi aristocráticas, algo absurdo si se recuerda dónde ha sido criado. La caída de párpados denota aburrimiento, indiferencia. McGonagall respira hondo, recordándose a sí misma que no corre peligro.

—¿Puedo pasar, Riddle?

—¿Puedo impedírselo, McGonagall?

—Profesora McGonagall, si no te importa.

Riddle abre los ojos y da un paso atrás para permitirle pasar.

—Ya. Profesora. ¿Profesora de qué, si puede saberse?

McGonagall alza una ceja. Señor Oscuro o no, aquel chiquillo carece por completo de educación, y eso ella no piensa permitírselo.

Entra en su cuarto sin molestarse en responder. La habitación está ordenada. Es sencilla, pequeña. Una cama, un escritorio, una silla de madera, un armario y una ventana. Hay un libro abierto bocabajo sobre la almohada.

Riddle cierra a sus espaldas.

—Le he hecho una pregunta, _profesora —_ pronuncia la última palabra con burla, aunque sigue serio.

—No llegarás lejos con esos modales, Riddle, y te aconsejo que corrijas eso inmediatamente. Esa no es forma de hacerle una pregunta a un adulto.

Riddle bufa con desdeño.

—¿Y sí es forma de hacerle una pregunta a un niño?

—No recuerdo haberte faltado al respeto, Riddle.

El chico frunce el ceño y se apoya contra la pared.

—¿Qué quiere de mí?

McGonagall piensa qué responder a eso. Finalmente, decide que no hay forma de suavizarlo.

—Quiero hablarte del futuro, Tom. Quiero enseñarte a vivir.

* * *

Se lo cuenta todo. Bueno, no todo. Solo aquello que puede servirle de algo. No da detalles. Le habla de la magia, y Riddle reacciona con desconfianza al principio, con ira después y con excitación al final. Le habla de Hogwarts. De varitas y aulas y hechizos. Le habla de un destino y una guerra y miles de muertes.

Pero nunca menciona su nombre.

Riddle escucha con atención. Extasiado. A momentos McGonagall no sabe si ve o si cree ver una chispa roja en sus pupilas.

—Quiero ir a Hogwarts.

—Cuando cumplas once años, podrás.

—Quiero empezar a aprender. ¿Usted no es profesora? Enséñeme algo.

—No.

McGonagall se despide del chico. Él protesta, pero ella le dice que se quedará en el orfanato. Unos días. Hasta que descubra cómo volver a su tiempo. _Quizá te enseñe algo más adelante, antes de irme._

—¿Quién soy yo en el futuro? —la pregunta de Riddle la detiene cuando está saliendo por la puerta. McGonagall se gira y le mira. Un niño sin padres de pie en mitad de una habitación sin personalidad. Un crío de ojos oscuros y piel pálida y pelo ya no tan repeinado, sino revuelto por la emoción con la que se ha pasado las manos por él. Está delgado y es pequeño como un pajarillo y está solo ahí en medio, y McGonagall se estremece.

—Alguien con poder. Alguien que se equivoca. Créeme. No quieres ser ese alguien.

McGonagall se va, y Riddle se queda solo y pensativo junto a una cama de sábanas grises que siempre está fría.

La directora le cede una habitación durante el tiempo que esté "enseñando a Riddle". La número 87. Hace un par de preguntas sobre esas clases y sobre su primera impresión del chico, pero las respuestas de McGonagall son secas, breves y poco esclarecedoras, así que la mujer acaba dándose por vencida y desaparece de nuevo en su despacho. No indaga sobre la carencia de equipaje de la profesora, ni sobre sus extrañas ropas. Ha vivido cosas imposibles desde que Riddle está en el orfanato, y ha aprendido que a menudo es mejor no saber.

Los días se suceden en el orfanato. Se amontonan en el cajón del pasado. McGonagall habla a diario con Riddle. Al principio hay tensión por parte de ambos. Ninguno se fía demasiado del otro. Pero pasan juntos las tardes, y con el tiempo nacen pequeñas chispas de confianza. Él pregunta sobre el mundo de la magia y sobre el futuro, y ella le responde a todo con paciencia. A todo… menos a las cuestiones que atañen a Lord Voldemort, del que McGonagall nunca menciona una sola palabra.

En ocasiones, incluso hace un poco de magia para deleite de Riddle, que tiembla de emoción cada vez que se imagina con una varita en la mano.

McGonagall ha podido aprender mucho del chico en esos días. Es un chico extremadamente inteligente, tal y como Dumbledore decía. Tiene una curiosidad asombrosa, y los límites entre el bien y el mal están desdibujados en su mente. No es cruel, ni sádico, pero sí vengativo. Tiene su propia ética y no cree en nada. Odia que se rían de él o le ridiculicen, algo que por lo visto ocurre con frecuencia. Desprecia a todos y cada uno de los humanos con los que se ha cruzado, y hay ambición hirviendo en su sangre.

Se siente solo. No tiene a nadie con quien hablar, nadie con quien compartir sus miedos. Es, después de todo, un niño huérfano sin amigos.

McGonagall no puede evitar compadecerse ligeramente de él, y piensa que quizá las cosas hubieran sido distintas si Riddle hubiera tenido una infancia mejor. Si alguien le hubiese explicado a tiempo lo que era la felicidad o el amor.

Se pregunta si realmente es demasiado tarde.

Ese día van a la ciudad a pasear. Las nubes se han retirado y el cielo es de un azul desvaído que combina con el estado de ánimo de la profesora. Se encuentran un Londres terriblemente gris y triste, todavía húmedo por las lluvias del fin de semana. Riddle camina con las manos en los bolsillos vacíos, y de vez en cuando mira los escaparates de esas tiendas con las que no le permiten siquiera soñar.

—¿Cuándo me enseñará algo de magia?

McGonagall suspira.

—Ni siquiera tienes varita, Riddle.

—¿No puede conseguirme una?

—Sabes que no. Dentro de un año, tú mismo irás a comprarte tu propia varita al Callejón Diagon.

Ya se lo ha dicho miles de veces, claro. Pero el chico sigue insistiendo. Se muere por aprender magia, por controlar eso que le hace distinto y especial. Es un mago, y ese conocimiento consigue que se sienta superior a todos los demás niños del orfanato que tanto le han humillado. Ahora McGonagall sabe que no se imaginaba ese destello rojo que incendia sus ojos cuando el poder le embarga.

Llega a la conclusión de que quizá sea mejor ceder a sus deseos y enseñarle algo antes de que le dé por investigar por su propia cuenta.

—Está bien, Riddle. Tú ganas por esta vez.

Se van a un callejón apartado. McGonagall le sujeta por el hombro y se aparecen en un río en mitad del campo, a muchos kilómetros del centro de Londres.

Riddle se sujeta el estómago y se tapa la boca para no vomitar. Pese al mareo, quiere saber qué ha pasado y cómo ha hecho desaparecer la ciudad.

Pero no tienen tiempo para eso.

McGonagall va a enseñarle magia.

* * *

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Minerva McGonagall apareció en un año que no le correspondía. Un mes desde que conoció a ese niño al que ahora —fue inevitable— profesa un cierto cariño. Ese pequeño diablillo que bajo todas esas capas de odio esconde miedo, y bajo el miedo, un tremendo deseo de compañía.

Y hace tres semanas que empezó a enseñarle un poquito de Transformaciones y Hechizos básicos.

Practican con su varita en aquel alejado río. Riddle es un alumno claramente avispado, y aprende con rapidez. Cuanto más absorbe, más hambriento de conocimientos está. Ansía más y más y más.

Ese día van a probar la Transformación con seres vivos. Riddle ha atrapado una pequeña ardilla y la ha metido en una caja de cartón. McGonagall hace aparecer una mecedora en la orilla y se sienta.

—Bien, Riddle. Ahora, debes transformarla en un reloj de bolsillo. ¿Recuerdas el conjuro?

—Sí, creo que sí —el chico se arremanga. Es una tarde calurosa de agosto. Un par de nubes blancas y espumosas empañan el cielo.

Riddle prepara la varita, apunta a la ardilla que le mira con ojitos como perlas desde el interior de la caja y pronuncia:

— _Tempus corpus._

No ocurre nada y el chico hace un mohín de frustración. McGonagall se levanta, le sujeta la muñeca y la alza un poco más.

—Tienes que levantar bien la mano, Riddle. Y pronunciar con claridad. No olvides el giro, es imprescindible. Vamos, inténtalo otra vez.

Y él lo intenta, con resultado inmediato. Donde segundos antes había un precioso animalito ahora reposa un pequeño y compacto reloj dorado con una fina cadenilla.

Riddle lo saca y se lo muestra a la profesora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. McGonagall apenas curva los labios, resistiéndose a dejarse llevar por el orgullo, pero sí se permite felicitarle por su éxito.

—Excelente, Riddle. Ese era un conjuro especialmente complejo, y veo que no hay imperfecciones… pero dime, ¿funciona el reloj?

El chico arruga la nariz y baja la vista hacia el artilugio, cuyas agujas están inmóviles.

—No —gruñe por lo bajo—. No, no lo hace.

—Eso se debe a que te ha faltado una palabra en el conjuro. Si quieres que el reloj marque siempre la hora, debes indicárselo. Una ardilla no sabe de segundos. Se dice _tempus sempere corpus._

Riddle chasquea la lengua, molesto. No le gusta fallar, pero se apresura a enmendar su error. Vuelve a depositar el reloj en la caja, lo apunta con la varita y dice con voz alta y clara:

— _Tempus sempere corpus_.

Como por arte de magia (y realmente así es), las agujas comienzan a moverse. Esta vez McGonagall no puede evitarlo y sonríe, verdaderamente orgullosa del chico.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Riddle? —pregunta al chico, que mira el reloj con una expresión extraña, casi preocupada.

—Diez —su respuesta es distraída y su voz suena lejana.

—He tenido alumnos bastante mayores y mucho mejor preparados que tú que necesitaron decenas de intentos para conseguir lo que tú has logrado a la segunda.

—Hum… —Riddle no dice nada, y McGonagall siente curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le preocupa. No obstante, no se lo pregunta. La mejor forma de hacer que Riddle cuente algo es no interrogarle al respecto. Finalmente, y tal y como ella había predicho, el chico habla—. Profesora… ¿sabe cuándo y cómo moriré?

McGonagall se endereza como una vara al escuchar esto.

¿Le miente?

—No.

 _Sí._

—Me pregunto si moriré viejo… si podré ver pasar muchas horas más antes de irme para siempre.

—Seguramente, Riddle. Aún eres joven para pensar en esas cosas.

 _Morirás viejo y solo. No sabrás aprovechar todas esas horas que te quedan._

El niño deja despacio el reloj dentro de la caja de nuevo. Y por primera vez desde que le conoce, McGonagall ve sus ojos humedecerse.

—Mire. El reloj es lo bastante pequeño como para entrar en la caja. Mi tiempo es lo bastante pequeño. Y ni siquiera es de verdad. Solo es una estúpida ardilla.

Se muerde el labio inferior y se seca los ojos con la manga gris del uniforme. McGonagall se acerca.

—Riddle, ¿por qué lloras?

—No estoy llorando —hay rabia en su forma de hablar, masticando las palabras con lenta tortura. No la mira a ella. Sus ojos están clavados en el reloj de oro—. Llorar es para débiles. Yo no soy débil. Nunca lloro.

—Te equivocas, Riddle. Llorar es para valientes que se enfrentan a lo que les hace sufrir.

—Vaya tontería —bufa él. Después se queda en silencio durante casi un minuto, y cuando vuelve a hablar su tono de voz ha cambiado. La rabia ha desaparecido y en su lugar solo queda un amargo dolor—. Profesora McGonagall… ¿me recordarán? ¿Alguien sabrá que he muerto? ¿Alguien llorará por mí?

McGonagall le mira sin decir nada. En eso sí se siente incapaz de mentirle. Aún sin alzar la vista, Riddle sonríe. Es una sonrisa extraña, con muchos dientes y ningún humor. Una sonrisa que hace a la bruja pensar en Lord Voldemort y recordar a quién tiene ante sí.

—Ya veo. Sí, es perfectamente comprensible. Nada cambiará, ¿verdad? No, no lo hará. No le importo a nadie. Podría desaparecer del mundo, fusionarme con las paredes, y nadie se daría cuenta. Quizá la directora, esa asquerosa arpía que está deseando deshacerse de mí, sintiera alivio al ver que no estoy… pero nadie se pondría triste. Nadie me echaría de menos. Sería como si yo no hubiera existido. Creen que no sirvo para nada, ¿no? Pues se equivocan. Algún día se lo demostraré. Seré tan grande, tan poderoso, tan invencible, que mi nombre estará en boca de todos. No podrán olvidarme. No dejaré que me olviden. No.

Las lágrimas pintaban ya lenguas de cristal en las mejillas del chico, que tiembla de rabia bajo el sol de agosto. Sus ojos son más rojos que nunca, y McGonagall siente miedo. Pero no de él, sino _por él_.

—Tom —el niño alza la mirada al oír su nombre—. No hagas esto. No puedes hacerlo. Solo conseguirás sufrir y hacer sufrir… no te conviertas en quien no deseas ser.

—Usted qué sabe. Ni siquiera me conoce de verdad en el futuro.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Nunca me ha dado más que pistas vagas sobre cómo seré.

—Pues te equivocas. Te conozco. Todos te conocemos. Y todos desearíamos no haberte conocido nunca —explica con tono solemne. Y, ahora sí, McGonagall se lo cuenta todo. Esta vez sin censuras ni espacios en blanco.

Y le habla de Lord Voldemort y de las muertes y del miedo y del odio. Le habla de los mortífagos y las torturas y las lágrimas y los calabozos. De Hogwarts gritando de dolor casi del todo destruido. De niños huérfanos cuyos padres se fueron a la guerra para no volver. Niños como él.

Le habla de su final, un final absurdo, derrotado por su propia varita. De la alegría de todos al saberlo muerto. De las fiestas y la felicidad y la satisfacción y el alivio.

Piensa, por un segundo, que no debería estar haciendo eso. Decirle a un niño de diez años que torturará y matará a miles de personas inocentes, que perderá la vida y todos celebrarán su partida. Pero lo hace. Porque lo necesita. Ambos lo necesitan.

Riddle la escucha hasta que las lágrimas cristalizan y se deshacen, limpiando sus ojos, llevándose consigo toda la oscuridad, dejando solo un gris mercurio con suaves pinceladas de acuarelas azules.

Cuando McGonagall acaba su relato, se hace el silencio. El cielo está estriado de rojos y morados en el horizonte, donde el sol está a punto de resbalar por detrás de las montañas. Hace frío de verano y solo se oye el correr del agua en el río.

—No es así como quiero ser recordado —dice finalmente Riddle, pensativo y serio. Tan serio que cuesta recordar que es solo un niño. Cuesta no hablarle como a un adulto.

—Hubo otro Riddle en Hogwarts, Tom. Uno que estudiaba como ningún otro. Que sacaba notas extraordinarias, que era un mago increíble, el mejor alumno. Un chico al que los profesores adoraban y los estudiantes admiraban. Un joven brillante, atractivo y humilde que parecía tener la vida resuelta. Un muchacho que después se equivocó y tomó todos los caminos equivocados. Todavía no es tarde para ser querido y recordado, Tom. Únicamente tienes que escoger tu propio rumbo. Y hacer un esfuerzo por no elegir mal. No estás solo en esto, Tom. Nunca más lo estarás, si no quieres.

—¿Nunca más?

—No, Tom. Yo… me quedaré. Me quedaré contigo tanto tiempo como lo desees. Yo cuidaré de ti.

El último rayo de sol cae sobre la mujer y el chiquillo que se abrazan junto al río. Iluminan los ojos grises de un niño que por primera vez cree en una vida mejor.

* * *

Las campanas de la iglesia de al lado dan las doce, y Minerva McGonagall se despierta en una noche de 1936 con la sensación de que algo la llama. Cuando se incorpora en la cama ve que en el interior de su armario hay algo que lucha por escapar. Algo que brilla y cuya luz se desparrama por debajo de la portezuela de doble hoja.

Descalza y con un viejo camisón que la directora del orfanato le regaló, McGonagall se aproxima despacio al armario y rodea los pomos con ambas manos.

Respira hondo, se prepara para cualquier cosa y abre las puertas, dejando que la luz la devore por completo.

Varias habitaciones más allá, un niño abre los ojos. Se baja de un salto de la cama y sale corriendo de su cuarto, casi volando a través de las sombras del pasillo hasta la puerta número 87, bajo la cual escapa un brillo tembloroso.

Entra sin pensárselo, y encuentra una cama vacía, una varita abandonada y un armario abierto.

Minerva McGonagall no está.

Y cuando comprende que se ha ido, sin despedirse y probablemente para no volver, algo dentro de Riddle se rompe.

Porque le mintió. Le ha abandonado. Está solo. Solo de nuevo. Solo entre _muggles_ que le odian, entre niños que disfrutan pegándole y burlándose de él, solo entre pobreza y dolor, solo en un orfanato, solo, solo, solo para siempre.

Pero sabe hacer magia. Y esa ha sido la última vez que le engañan. Porque ahora, oh, ahora ya nadie podrá reírse de él.

Nunca más.

Cuando Tom Riddle coge la varita de la mesita de noche, sabe qué camino está tomando. Y siente que eso es lo correcto.

* * *

Antes de salir de la habitación, la luna le ilumina el rostro. Y se queda, líquida y plateada, prendada de esos ojos que ahora se definen completamente negros.

A lo largo de su vida Tom Riddle se jactó de saber muchas cosas. Sabía, por ejemplo, cómo engatusar a los profesores y manipularlos para conseguir lo que quería. Sabía ganar seguidores a base de mentiras. Sabía esconder su poder y aparentar ser el alumno perfecto que todos veían en él. Sabía más sobre Transformaciones que ningún otro chico en Hogwarts, incluso cuando estaba en primer curso. Sabía manejar dos varitas, la que llevaba siempre consigo y que había comprado en Ollivander's y la que ocultaba en el fondo de su baúl, esa que robó de una habitación de pronto vacía años atrás.

Pero había muchas otras cosas que nunca supo.

Por ejemplo, no sabía que cuando Dumbledore fue a visitarle el verano de 1937 y él fingió no haber oído hablar nunca de la magia, los ojos del anciano profesor brillaron divertidos al descubrir su mentira y su secreto.

No sabía que, de hecho, Dumbledore siempre había estado al tanto de todo, pues fue él quien encantó un armario en el colegio para llevar a la persona adecuada a 1936 cuando llegara el momento propicio. No sabía que por eso le vigilaba de cerca y nunca se creía ninguna de sus actuaciones como hacían los otros profesores.

No sabía porqué durante la Segunda Gran Batalla de Hogwarts, mientras veía las paredes del que había sido su único hogar derrumbarse sobre sí mismas, sus ojos ahora rojos se habían vuelto grises, casi azules, por un mísero segundo. Un instante durante el cual había sentido la necesidad de entrar en el castillo y buscar a alguien para asegurarse de que no corría peligro, de que estaba a salvo. Aunque él no recordara exactamente a quién.

No sabía porqué algo se había sacudido en su interior al ver el rostro alargado y severo de aquella bruja de pelo cano y despeinado que le censuraba con la mirada, desafiándole, retándole, cubierta de polvo y sangre.

 _Sin reconocerle_.

No sabía que sería por ella, por distraerse durante un breve momento, por apartar la vista hacia ella para ver la fuerza que todavía resplandecía en esos pequeños ojos enmarcados tras las gafas cuadradas, por lo que no fue capaz de esquivar su propia maldición.

Y eso fue lo último que vio. Unos ojos que le miraban ansiando verle muerto. Unos ojos que una vez reflejaron cariño de verdad hacia él. Esos ojos.

Pero, sobre todo, Tom Riddle no sabía ni nunca supo que cuando Minerva McGonagall aterrizó en un aula de Hogwarts una noche de agosto de 1998, en camisón, sin varita y sin previo aviso, se echó a llorar por primera vez en décadas.

Y que pasó los últimos años de su vida buscando en vano la forma de regresar a una época donde había encontrado lo más parecido a un hijo que había conocido nunca.

Al lugar y al tiempo donde día tras día la esperaba en silencio un niño de ojos de color negro como la muerte misma.


End file.
